Left 4 wed
by monkeylove123
Summary: A Hunter, a bride Witch and a best man Smoker. You do the math! HunterXWitch takes place in The passing level.


**Hello HunterXWitch fans, first time writing any left 4 dead fan fiction I just got into the game and played it with my best friend at her house. Hopefully I'll get an X-box 360 and the left 4 dead games for Christmas or for my birthday. If not I'm gonna try to save up some cash myself. Sorry off topic I'm a big fan of the Witch she is what got me into Left 4 dead plus I really like the Hunter and the pairing HunterXWitch, but for all fans of that pairing I notice a lack of something that seem pretty much to be in plain sight. You guys know the bride Witch in the passing level, it's an LSD or whatever it's called where you have to pay to play a level. And I notice a hug lack of why isn't there any HunterXBride Witch fan art or stories? I only seen a small handful of artwork on a website I'm a part of. So without further more of me ranting enjoy this one shot! I do not own Left 4 dead but if I did there would be a ****Left 4 dead 3 out already!**** Ahem...enjoy. Also story is told in Hunter POV.**

I stayed perfectly still as I watched a sandy haired girl walked by. As much as I would have loved to pounce and eat her as fast as I could I need to wait for the signal from my partner.

Yes you heard right partner.

Odd isn't it? Infected working together, sharing their kills. Well when prey is low half a kill is better than no kill. I'm lucky that I even found a partner who's willing to share not all infected are open to that idea.

Take those useless infected who can easily be killed in one shot, there only form of killing is if there in a hoard. Then it's usually eat as much and as fast as you can before the others get to it. Not a good game plan, what would even be worst is a Tank, they come around and BOOM! It's his kill. A Tank will even kill infected to get what it wants, that's how bad one is.

I filched as I heard a crying sound. I gave in to take a quick peek to see where the sound was coming from.

Witch.

I seen prey get killed by her. Quite amusing to see that somehow a moronic survivor was too dumb to turn off their flashlights or mistake her for a normal infected and shoot at her.

Truth is Witches might one of the most powerful infected in the world...maybe the second if it wasn't for the Tank. The way one moves when startled so swift and fast, and the way one kills with her long sharp claws as if a form of dancing.

Dancing...why can I remember what that was once. The memory is very blurry as if waking up from a dream. Somehow the cries from that Witch made me remember. I took a closer look. Maybe because this Witch was different from the rest, she wore what I suppose what a white dress that has now faded to a dull light gray and was torn far from repair. And her hair was done up still messy and full of tangles like most Witches but it was out of her face.

If I could of I would of taken a closer look maybe leap to another building a much smaller one, but my thoughts of Witches were cut short by a coughing sound. I flinched and got back into where I was and where I should be, out of sight.

I took a look at my partner he is what you call a Smoker, he was hidden in a building what was once a small dress shop with dresses that looked kind of like the one that Witch wore. I looked at the sandy haired female again. She was peeking around making sure no infects were where she was, Armed with nothing more than a pistol. A smirked rolled up on my face as I licked my lips waiting for Smoker to make the first move. I'm craving the taste of blood and flesh.

In a blink of an eye a his long tongue wrapped around the prey, she tried to shoot at him s she screamed for help but it was pointless there nobody here.

Smoker tongue finally managed to wrap her so she couldn't shoot, A wide smirked enter onto my face, now it was my part of the job. I let out a howl and leaped onto the survivor clawing through her blue sweater and soon her flesh.

Her screams were louder begging for help as I slashed her flesh blood spewing everywhere. Eventually she stopped screaming her once blue eyes were glassy looking. I licked by lips as me and Smoker started eating. He gets the top half I get bottom it's always like that I don't mind, I like the tenderness and the crunch the lower part of the body has. Smoker on the other hand like the top half his tumors on his face mean he has trouble eating sometimes so the softness of top half is easily for him to chew.

We ate quickly blood dripping from our faces with each bit. Shoving as much in our mouths as we can, not wanting a hoard to come and try to take a kill. I chewed on the piece of flesh blood dripping down from my mouth with each chew, in my bloody tasting dreamy state I flinched again as I noticed the Witch's crying again, I forgotten all about her...

I look at me and Smoker's kill, oddly I wasn't hungry...weird, ever since I became this way all I remember is an never ending hunger...

I sighed and force myself to eat more after all I hate common infected, but I set aside the foot with a nice bone sticking out of it. I mean Witches are always so skinny, it's no wonder we rarely see them around. Smoker glared at me as I let out a low growl. He grumbled and threw a hand at me, clearly knowing what I plan on doing.

I picked up the hand and glared at him letting out a deeper growl it was missing the pinky finger and the index finger were already eaten. He just shrugged as I stopped growling, of course he wasn't going to give a better piece of meat. I shook my head disapprovingly and made my way to the sound of the Witch's crying, Smoker fallowing me clearly not on board with this but didn't want to risk losing his hunting partner.

The oddly dressed Witch sat in the middle of a small piece of land that what I suppose what once beautiful with flowers and lights, wonder why anyone would want to be here? And with the creep music playing..ugh pretty annoying.

I got closer to the Witch letting a low but non threatening growl to make sure she notice us, I heard once an infected startled a Witch was I believe it was a Hunter as well, even though it only happen once I do not plan to be sliced and diced.

She stopped sobbing and looked up at us her claws slightly raise over in case we tried to pull any kind of tricks on her.

I growled again and place the foot and half eaten hand in front of her. She cocked her head in confusion, I nudged the kill in front of her. She let claws slowly fall back down and picked up the prey, quickly sniffing it and then took a bite of the hand Smoker had half way eaten. Blood gushed down onto her pale dress with each bite and quickly devoured the hand then worked her way through the foot crunching the bone. More blood dripped from her mouth and onto her dress she didn't seem to mind it through plus the blood made her look scarier then what foolish survivors take her for.

Soon the prey was gone all that was left was the blood on her dress, right away the Witch went back to sobbing.

A infected like myself would of just walked away wondering why he or she wasted such good kill giving to an infected that would of been fine anyway. At least that's what Smoker did, I stayed and stared at her.

Why does a Witch cry when she has such great power if she stopped sobbing and tried to kill she might just be more powerful then the Tank. **(It's true I have a harder time killing the Witch than the Tank! Thank goodness you got the choice not to fight her! XD But I can't help but mess with them.)**

Smoker soon notice and coughed wanting me to leave and search for more prey for his never ending hunger. But...for once in my life I felt full, even after eating that runty survivor, plus something kept stirring inside my head.

A memory...

A memory which was once forgotten and now remembered, only barely. Was it of my old life? I can't tell...I don't even remember my old life...so where is this coming from.

I kneel down and clutch my head. I don't know what the hell wrong with me today first I shared my half of a kill with a Witch then this odd memory.

The memory became clear...well clear-ish I don't quite understand it but it gives me a feeling. As if I was supposed to be here along with the lights, the creepy music and a very faint part of the memory sinks into my mind I don't get it but its makes my stomach feel weird, my stomach all warm.

Warm...I never felt that since I got infected it's an odd feeling pleasant yet odd.

Smoker and Witch must of notice something wasn't right, the Witch stopped crying and looked at me well Smoker walked back to me.

Smoker coughed and poked me with his hand, I shooed him away.

Damn it! What the fuck is wrong with me?

The Witch used the side of her claws to gentility nudged my hands away from my face. I slowly removed them not wanting to seem rude. The downside was looking at her face made the warm feeling worse...or better I don't know if it's good or bad.

Another memory slips into my head. Another odd feeling... as if my insides were warm. The Witch makes a low growl of worry I sealed my eyes shut as the pale memory unfolds into a blurry mess.

What was this?

Affection...

As if the memory telling me what to do the warm feeling spreads to my lips.

Damn it! Make it stop already! Maybe it's a sickness? Just make it stop!

I howl loudly, not in pain through it could be mistake for a cry in pain but it's a cry of confusion. I don't like what I can't understand.

Witch and Smoker stared at me in shock, who wouldn't? A Hunter howling like madman...I must be the biggest fail of an infected. I suppose I'm not making a good impression on this Witch either, chances are I'll be getting sliced and diced any second...on the bright side maybe death will get this warm feeling out of my head.

I sense her moving, not even wanting to open my eyes, wonder what Smoker's going to do without me? Maybe he'll stay here and use this Witch for his kills? Not a bad idea really...I hear her inching closer to me...this is it...goodbye Smoker..

I waited expecting death to come, should have know better than to share kills...oh well here it comes...

Nothing...the only thing I felt was something pressing against my lips. Odd...the warm feeling still there only it's not so scary...now it feels nice.

I open my eyes to see the oddly dressed Witch, her lips against mind. What was this form of lip movement? It's not something I see infected do...but it's really nice, I would like to do it more with this Witch.

To make things weirder her lips were also warm, was she feeling the same way as me this whole time?

After awhile we stopped the lip movement, only to do it again right after that. I don't want to stop doing this. It feels so nice, so beautiful, and so warm.

Smoker stared at us, not sure what the hell we were doing. Know that I think about it would be rather tricking for him to do this lip thing with those lumps on his face, would be even harder for a Spitter, with all that toxic spit dripping down from her jaw..I suppose me and this Witch are lucky.

Once again we stop, for good this time. I smell more survivors, plus this entire lip thing me and this Witch been doing is making me hungry for flesh. Smoker sensed it too and coughed. I looked at the Witch as much as I hate to leave her I needed food.

I got up and Smoker fallowed me to wherever the smell of prey was coming from.

I heard an extra pair of footsteps and turned around to see the Witch fallowing us, I made Smoker wait for her to come to us. I smirked and out an arm around her. She looked at me and put her head against my chest. I smiled and ran a clawed finger through her hair. Smoker coughed signalling me the prey was close.

I smirked even bigger, with Witch on our side...Survivors...you won't be surviving anymore.

**The end~!**

What do you think? Was is good for my first L4D story?

Also I was thinking about typing a sequel to this one shot, in another one shot about Smoker. Would do you think?

**Please review.**

**No flames or karma Charger will find you!**


End file.
